Inheritance
by Luki Dimension
Summary: Ever wondered why Kuja looked so different from the other Genomes? Zidane is about to find out. As he desperately tries to hide what's happening to him to his friends, will he realise he really isn't alone?
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance  
  
For a long time now, I've wanted to do a really good 'angst' oriented fic. This . . . probably isn't it. I might not even continue it, depends on what reviews the first chapter gets. It's the first time I've ever tried to do something like this, and to top things off; it's set after the game! I've only ever written pre-game stuff before. Well, wont know till I try will I?  
  
Summary: Ever wondered why Kuja looked so different from the other Genomes? Zidane is about to find out. As he desperately tries to hide what's happening to him to his friends, will he realise he really isn't alone?  
  
R&R  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(The morning of the Tantalus performance at the end of the game)  
  
.  
  
"Think he's up?"  
  
"At this hour? Of course not!"  
  
Zidane groaned and tried to block out the voices. He hadn't gotten that much sleep that night. A nightmare filled with fire and cries had seen to that.  
  
"How do you want to do it this time?"  
  
"Hmm, got a bucket?"  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane faintly heard two voices trying to muffle laughter as someone left the room. He yawned and tried to get more sleep. The next thing he knew, a wave of ice cold water gushed over him, drenching him head to tail, permanently reviving him from dreamland.  
  
He made a sound like a soaked cat and jumped into the air, landing on his bed, shaking his head in shock and surprise. This was two much for Marcus and Cinna, and the two collapsed to the floor, laughing. Blank grinned as he put the bucket down on the ground.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" the boy mocked.  
  
Zidane growled. "What's the big idea?" he shouted.  
  
Marcus finally got off the floor, followed by Cinna. "Rehearsal. We need to practice the play before we reach Alexandria. We don't want your precious Dagger to guess what's going on before the finale do we?"  
  
Zidane anger slightly subsided. "Well what's wrong with a good old fashioned pulling the arm?"  
  
Cinna shrugged, still laughing slightly. "That never works and you know it. Coming up with ideas to wake you up is the only entertainment around here."  
  
"Hey, remember when we pulled him by the tail?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Or the time we tied him to the clock hands at the hideout?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Zidane protested. "And neither of those were funny. I had a headache for weeks after that clock tower incident."  
  
"Depends from your point of view" Marcus pointed out.  
  
The three turned to leave the room. Blank stopped at the door.  
  
"Rehearsal's in fifteen minutes. Meeting in the usual place."  
  
Zidane nodded, and got up, using a blanket to dry himself. A bucket of water. Unoriginal maybe, but a classic.  
  
He yawned as he put his vest over his white shirt. It was damp, but should be dry in time for the performance.  
  
He smiled at that. Dagger wouldn't see it coming. He just hoped it hadn't been so long that her feelings for him were gone.  
  
It had been almost a year since he had gone back for his brother. He still wasn't too sure how he survived. He had a feeling that Kuja had used the last of his magic to teleport the two out. Zidane had woken up in the desert by the Iifa Tree, with his brother by his side. Kuja had died a few minutes later, despite Zidane's best efforts to save him. Seconds later, a rogue root from the Iifa Tree had towered above him, and the next thing he knew, he was at the Tantalus hideout, after supposedly being in a coma for several months. Dagger was unaware that he was even still alive. Baku and the others didn't think it would have been right to tell her, especially since they weren't sure if he'd actually wake up.  
  
Zidane went to the lopsided mirror near his bed and half-heartedly brushed his wet hair. The blonde hair was a sign of what he was. A Genome. When he first found out, he'd been so confused and scared, he'd pushed away all offers of help from his friends. It had taken Dagger's pleas, and (although he hadn't realised at the time), Kuja's actions to make him see sense.  
  
At the thought of Kuja, Zidane thought back to the last words the 'worthless' Genome had said to him . . .  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey come on Kuja" Zidane said, shaking the man. "Don't you go dying yet."  
  
Kuja grinned despite the pain within. "I thought you wanted me to die?"  
  
"Yeah, well . . . things change" Zidane offered.  
  
"You mean now that I'm family I can do no wrong?"  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes. "No. I just think that if I had been in your shoes, I might have done the same things."  
  
"You still might . . . "  
  
Zidane frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kuja laughed sadly. "Garland . . . was aware of the crystal, an . . . and how everyone's memories . . . are in . . . intertwined. He . . . he discovered a way . . . to . . . to use this to his . . . advantage."  
  
Zidane shook his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Haven't . . . you ever wondered . . . why I look so different from . . . the others?"  
  
Zidane shrugged. "He made you first?" he offered.  
  
Kuja shook his head, despite the strain. "He . . . he made most of . . . the Genomes . . . be . . . before making us. To . . . to make sure . . . they worked. B-but he needed . . . something . . . something to separate . . . his 'angels of death', as you . . . dubbed us."  
  
Zidane frowned. "But I look just like them. So does Mikoto."  
  
Kuja smiled, and his head slowly went to one side.  
  
"The replacements . . . were obsolete at . . . the time. Only . . . one ultimate . . . 'angel' . . . could exist at . . . a time . . . "  
  
"Kuja? Kuja? Oh no you don't! What are you talking about? Kuja!"  
  
Suddenly, a root ripped from the ground beside them, and slammed into the two Genomes. Zidane felt a blow to the head, and the world went dark . . .  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
He still wasn't too sure what Kuja had meant. Mikoto might know, and he had plans to see her at Black Mage Village, if she wasn't in Alexandria. But what had his brother been talking about, he still didn't know. Only one ultimate angel at a time?  
  
He was brought back to reality when his brush caught on something near his forehead. He put the brush down and located it, expecting a tangle. To his surprise, after the sharp tug with his brush, the 'tangle' in question came out easily, and Zidane looked at it.  
  
His eyes widened as he stared at the anomaly.  
  
In the centre of his palm was a small yellow feather . . .  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ooh, I love that last sentence. I'm surprised a fic like this hasn't been done before (if it has, then I'm deeply sorry). Well, let me know what you think.  
  
Again, R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Inheritance  
  
Okay, I've done another chapter. I've decided to continue this thanks to major positive feedback. Don't expect it to be updated very quickly though. This is the . . . fourth fiction I'm taking on, and exams are just around the corner. I NEED to pass English.  
  
Oh, on another note, nearly everyone has a part in this, so I apologise in advance for any character action OOC. Zidane and Tantalus I can do, I'm not so sure how well I do the others.  
  
There's a flashback from the game in this, and I'm not 100% sure what the person actually says, so I've winged some of it.  
  
R&R  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bring my Beloved Dagger to me!"  
  
Zidane would never forget the looks on his friend's faces as he flung the cape off and gestured to Queen Garnet. Eiko's eyes had bugged out of their sockets, Freya's mouth had dropped to the floor, and Quina fainted. Only the children of Vivi didn't react, since they had never met Zidane, and had grown up around Genomes.  
  
But Dagger's was the best. Looking over her balcony with a mixture of shock, disbelief and happiness. In no time at all she had disappeared from view, and Zidane could see her barging through the crowd, all politeness forgotten. When she reached the stage, she tossed off her tiara and flung herself into Zidane's arms.  
  
"How did you survive? . . . "  
  
"I had to live. I wanted to come home to you, so . . .  
  
I sang your song. Our song."  
  
* * *  
  
Off stage, Tantalus was watching the touching scene. Ruby looked on lovingly at the scene, whilst Baku openly cried his eyes out as Ruby offered him her handkerchief.  
  
"Gotta love a happy ending" Blank said, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"I still can't believe you're here."  
  
Once Queen Garnet had composed herself, she allowed the love of her life to leave her long enough to finish the performance. But when it was over, she had latched herself to Zidane's arm, and hadn't let go since. Naturally, everyone wanted to see the returning hero and the Queens true love, so had taken over the bar in town. For some reason however, Vivi's children had not joined in, and had last been seen having a skipping contest with three girls in the square.  
  
"Where have you been?" Eiko asked, jumping up and down. "Making us all worry like that!"  
  
"Indeed! The Queen was praying for your return for months!" Steiner added, getting his own 2 cents in.  
  
Zidane laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I was in Lindblum same as you Eiko. I've been in a coma or something most of the year. The guys didn't think it was right to tell you in case I didn't wake up. I'm amazed Cid didn't find out."  
  
"If father did, then I'm gonna summon Fenrir on him" Eiko grumbled.  
  
Zidane blinked. "Father?"  
  
"Oh right, you don't know" Eiko laughed. "Cid and Hilda adopted me!"  
  
'Cid has his hands full now' Zidane thought to himself.  
  
"Man, I am really low on the grapevine" he complained. "What else have I missed?"  
  
"What? No heroic tales of your return?"  
  
Everyone turned to Armarant. He didn't look up though.  
  
"What tales?" Zidane laughed. "I go to the Iifa Tree, get hit by a root, then wake up months later at the hideout. Not much to tell there."  
  
"What about Kuja?" Freya asked. "Did you find him?"  
  
Zidane frowned. Kuja's name just reminded him of the feather he'd found in his hair. He'd brushed it off as one of Choco's that had gotten caught in it, but the feeling of unease didn't go away.  
  
"Yeah, I found him, but he died after teleporting us out of the tree" Zidane explained. The guys never told me what happened to his body, but I know he didn't survive. But back to what's been happening. Are you back with that Fratley guy yet?"  
  
"That's 'Sir Fratley' to you" Freya replied. "And . . . yes, we are."  
  
Zidane grinned. "Finally remembered you huh?"  
  
"I . . . didn't say that."  
  
"Ah." Zidane decided to let it drop, and turned to the rest of his friends. "What about the rest of you? Come on! Anything will do!"  
  
"I still want Zidane to take me to new places with good food" Quina replied. "I gave Queen frog and Oglop stew last week."  
  
Dagger's face went pale.  
  
"That was Oglop?"  
  
Eiko grinned. "Well, since I know he won't tell you himself, I hear Armarant's been hanging out with that Lani girl. A LOT . . . "  
  
At that everyone turned to the green man leaning on the counter. He gave no notion that he'd even heard the sentence. Eiko frowned and walked up to the guy.  
  
"HELLO! Aren't you even going to comment? Are you asleep? You're asleep aren't you? I KNEW you couldn't stay that quiet all that time normally. Armarant!"  
  
"Leave the man alone Eiko" Freya asked. "He doesn . . . " she trailed off when she saw Zidane motioning her to be silent. The Burmecian's gaze turned to Armarant's hand, which was slowly being raised.  
  
"I bet I could say he and Lani eloped and he wouldn't react. I wonder what Lani even see's in . . . OW!"  
  
Armarant's fist clunked down on the young girl's head, causing her to see stars and collapse to the floor. Zidane burst out laughing, and the others hid smiles.  
  
"She was asking for that," Dagger added. "But I'd get out of town before she wakes up Armarant."  
  
" . . . "  
  
Zidane finally composed himself, and turned to the only member who hadn't coughed up something. "And what about you Rusty? You and Beatrix engaged yet? You looked pretty happy holding that sword earlier"  
  
Steiner turned bright red. "Of course not! We were . . . uh, just celebrating Beatrix's decision to stay on as General."  
  
Zidane snorted. "Yeah right. But you're dating right? I mean, you're 34 years old, but I bet you're still a virgin."  
  
Dagger rolled her eyes and hid her face in her hand. Steiner looked ready to explode; doing a perfect imitation of the bomb that had destroyed the first Theatre Ship.  
  
"WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PICKPOCKET!!!" he screeched. "AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY MISSED YOU!"  
  
Zidane grinned, moving slightly back from the knight.  
  
"Steiner calm down" Dagger ordered. "You know he wants you to react this way."  
  
Steiner took several gasps of air, and his face went back to its normal colour. But as Zidane shook his head, still laughing, he surprised everyone by laughing himself.  
  
"Well I may be older than you, but at least I don't have grey hairs!" Steiner laughed.  
  
Zidane frowned. "Come again?" he asked.  
  
Dagger looked at Zidane. "Turn your head" she asked.  
  
Zidane did as asked so the Queen could see the back of his head. He quickly turned back when Dagger started giggling.  
  
"What?"  
  
Steiner walked over, and grinning evilly, snapped a few hairs from the back of Zidane's head, causing no little pain.  
  
"Ow! Hey! What's the . . . " he stopped when he saw what Steiner had clenched in his hand.  
  
"Were you painting on the ship?" Freya asked, looking at the strands.  
  
The thief surprised everyone by staying silent, and took a few strands of hair from Steiner's hand, and stared at them, desperately wishing the feeling in his gut would go away.  
  
The strands in his hand weren't the normal blonde of a Genome. Instead, they had a soft silvery sheen. A very familiar silvery sheen . . .  
  
"Zidane?"  
  
Zidane snapped out of his trance to see Dagger's worried face.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Zidane dropped the strands and grinned. "Of course. I must have hit something on the ship at some time. I don't really look at the back of my head often. Is there a lot like this?"  
  
"There's a small patch at the back of your head" Dagger answered.  
  
"Ah, I'll deal with it later . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
That night . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane had pulled out so many strands that when he took out the last one, he didn't feel it. After Dagger finally allowed him to leave, with the promise that he'd come see her first thing to make sure he wasn't a dream, he'd gone back to the Theatre Ship and studied his hair. Using another mirror to see where they were, he'd plucked out every silver strand on his head. Despite washing his hair several times, the silver had refused to wash out, and Kuja's words kept echoing through his head.  
  
"What if . . . no. No, its just a coincidence" Zidane said to himself. "Just a coincidence . . . "  
  
'A feather and now silver strands of hair?' A voice in his head answered back. 'Yeah right.'  
  
The thief moaned and collapsed on his bed. 'Just get some sleep' he said to himself. 'Maybe Mikoto will know what's going on. Maybe I can convince Boss to take the Theatre Ship to Black Mage Village. Perhaps I should have gone tonight with the Vivi's . . .  
  
* * *  
  
**He was in the air. No, he was standing on something. A . . . silver dragon?  
  
In front of him, a huge explosion was ending, and he knew he'd just flown out of the blast in time. Zidane felt something trickle down head, and took a hand to the liquid. When he brought his hand down, he frowned to see blood. Then he froze.  
  
That wasn't his hand. Not in a million years would he wear those long sleeves. And wasn't his hair a little too long? Wherever he was, he was not in his own body, yet . . . it felt . . . right.  
  
Zidane took a closer look at the area around the blast. There were boats on the ocean beneath him, and a large tree blocked out everything as a black demon swooped around it.  
  
'The Iifa tree?' he thought to himself, then surprised himself as he started speaking. It was him, and yet it wasn't him.  
  
"Bahamut, one of the strongest Eidolons. You even hurt me . . . a little."  
  
Zidane stared down at the water. He knew Queen Brahne was in one of the boats, but the other half of his mind, the one in control at that moment, knew the 'Elephant Lady' had no further use.  
  
Part of him wanted to stop the Invincible as it appeared. But the other half of him looked on eagerly, and laughed as Bahamut was enslaved, and turned on the Queen . . .  
  
He had witnessed the death of countless mages, soldiers and the Queen of Alexandria. He had CAUSED those deaths.  
  
And he was laughing . . . **  
  
* * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Zidane jolted up in bed, holding his head in his hands. Seconds later, his door slammed open, and Baku loomed in the doorway, holding a sword. When he realised there was no one but Zidane in the room, the sword disappeared.  
  
Baku sighed, scratching his head. "Where's the fire Zidane. Why the heck where you screaming at this time o' night?"  
  
Zidane smiled sheepishly. "Uh, nightmare Boss" he explained.  
  
Baku rolled his eyes. "Well be quiet about it will ya. I'm amazed I'm the only one who heard it. And suspicious. Cinna's meant to be up making sure no one sneaks on this hunk of wood whilst its on the ground."  
  
Zidane smiled as the man he called Boss walked out. When the door closed the smile frowned, and the boy collapsed to his pillow, his face fearful.  
  
What on Gaia was happening to him? That memory had to have been Kuja's. But how could he have it? He'd been too busy running from Mistodons to have watched what Kuja was up too. Sure, the Crystal meant everyone had everyone else's memories, but unless you where in Memoria, you shouldn't just be able to conjure up peoples memories in dreams.  
  
So how had he? This was getting to be too much. First a feather, then the silver strands, now Kuja's memories?  
  
"Only one ultimate 'angel' could exist at a time . . . "  
  
Zidane shivered as that damn sentence went through his head one more time. That was it, he didn't care how big a fuss Baku made about moving the Theatre Ship around at his whim. He needed to see Mikoto . . .  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, don't like this chapter, but I've done worse. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Inheritance  
  
[Insert completely pointless blurb here]  
  
Genome: one haploid set of chromosomes with the genes they contain; the full DNA sequence of an organism  
  
R&R  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" . . . Halfway across Gaia just to see your sister!" Baku finished yelling.  
  
Zidane scratched his forehead partially in annoyance, partially because it was itching. When he'd woken up, he'd checked his head for more silver hairs, and plucked out several, then, searched for Baku to ask if he could go to Black Mage Village. Needless to say, Boss hadn't been too happy about it.  
  
"Please Boss!" Zidane begged. "It's really important."  
  
"Does the Prima Vista 2 look like an Air Cab!" Baku shouted. "Sorry Zidane, but we have to go back to Lindblum today. Which reminds me, are you staying or coming?"  
  
Zidane sighed. "I'm staying, but I'll be back in Lindblum soon. I want to catch up with everyone a little longer."  
  
"Why don't you ask Garnet to take you on the Red Ro . . . "  
  
"NO!"  
  
Baku blinked at the thief's outburst. Zidane looked shocked too, and tried to explain it.  
  
"It's . . . private. I can't talk to Mikoto with everyone around. I'll see if I can't get Choco to take me there. I think I have Gysahl greens in my inventory."  
  
Just then, Benero ran in. "Zidane, aren't you meant to go see Dagger?"  
  
Zidane grinned. "Yeah. I was just seeing if I couldn't get a favour. But I'll see you guys in Lindblum k?"  
  
"Good luck Zidane" Benero answered, as the boy left the room.  
  
'I wonder why he needs to see Mikoto . . . ' Baku thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Garnet sat by the water's edge, watching as the boat on the other side was boarded. She hoped it was Zidane. She had to see his face again; she had to know it wasn't just a dream . . .  
  
"What's a pretty face like you doing out here on your own?"  
  
Garnet immediately turned round into Zidane's smiling face.  
  
"Zidane!" she shouted, hugging him. "When did you get here? I've been watching the boats all morning."  
  
Zidane snorted. "Puh-lease! I'm an escape artist. Where's the challenge in taking a boat?"  
  
Garnet smiled, finally letting go of him. "You haven't changed at all."  
  
'Don't be so sure about that . . . ' Zidane said to himself. Outside, he replied.  
  
"Actually Dagger, I need to tell you something . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
"You're leaving? Today!" Dagger shouted. "But you only came back yesterday!"  
  
Zidane shrugged helplessly. "I won't be gone long, not even half a day. But I need to see Mikoto."  
  
Dagger frowned, then smiled. "Then we'll take the Red Rose."  
  
"But Dagger . . . "  
  
"No 'buts' Mr Tribal" Dagger interrupted. "I'm not letting you out of my sight! You can talk to Mikoto in private but I'm coming!"  
  
"Us too!"  
  
The two at the water turned to see Steiner, and Eiko running up from the castle.  
  
"A knight must escort the Queen at all times" Steiner stated.  
  
"And I just wanna come!" finished Eiko.  
  
Garnet turned to Zidane smiling. "Looks like you're outnumbered."  
  
Zidane hid his face in his hand. 'So much for going alone . . . '  
  
* * *  
  
The ship had barely stopped outside the forest before Zidane jumped off and raced towards the village.  
  
"I'll meet you by the front of the village in an hour!" he shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"Zidane!" Garnet shouted, walking off the airship.  
  
"He must really need to see Mikoto" Freya mused.  
  
"But why?" Garnet questioned. "What can she tell him?"  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane stopped running when he reached the entrance of the village, and called over a young Genome, who looked about six.  
  
"Hey . . . uh . . . do you have a name?"  
  
"The Mages call me No.913 the boy replied.  
  
Zidane scratched his head. "Okay nine. Do you know where I can find Mikoto?"  
  
Nine nodded, and pointed to the west of the village. "She is in the cemetery."  
  
* * *  
  
When Zidane had first been to the Mages graveyard, it had been pretty small. But he noted with some sadness, that it had gotten substantially bigger during his absence.  
  
Mikoto was staring at a grave, surrounded by at least five 'Vivi's'. He didn't think she'd noticed him until . . .  
  
"I thought you would come."  
  
The Vivi's turned round, and raced towards him.  
  
"Hi Mister Zidane!" one piped up.  
  
"Your sister is smart," another added. "She teaches us a lot."  
  
"Mikoto? Teaching?" he asked, grinning at his sister. She didn't smile back.  
  
"Uh guys?" Zidane said, staring at the tiny Mages. "Can you leave me and Mikoto alone for a while?"  
  
Several identical heads bobbed up and down, and waddled out of the cemetery. Zidane shook his head. They were so like Vivi it was scary.  
  
Mikoto was still fascinated in the grave, and Zidane stood beside her, reading the inscription on the cross.  
  
* * *  
  
Vivi Orunitia  
  
~How do you prove you exist . . . ? Maybe we don't exist . . . ~  
  
* * *  
  
"This one was a lot like you and I" Mikoto explained. "Different from the rest of his kind, yet exactly the same."  
  
Zidane nodded. "Yeah. His . . . his kids told me in Alexandria that you told the Mages that if they ever had children, they would have much longer life spans. How did you know?"  
  
"The Mages were created in a similar way to the Genomes" Mikoto answered. "We were not made from Mist, but the same process was there. It was obvious to one who knows the process."  
  
"Oh, okay" Zidane replied. "What about the Genomes? Are they coping okay?"  
  
Mikoto nodded. "They have started ageing. They didn't on Terra. But they handled it well. Many have taken names."  
  
"I noticed. I ran into a No. 9-something or other back at the entrance."  
  
"No. Not a number. They are picking names for themselves."  
  
"Really?" That was more than Zidane had thought possible for the emotionless dolls of Terra to accomplish in a year. Vivi's idea of letting the Genomes live in the village really worked out, for both races.  
  
"Enough babble."  
  
The thief turned to Mikoto, who had finally turned to face him. "You came for a reason. What?"  
  
Zidane frowned, and looked around. When he saw there was no one about, he explained everything.  
  
"It's like this . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
"No.913? Not very original" Eiko moaned to the Genome. The Genome merely stared back.  
  
"I like it. It is mine and no one else's. I have never had something that is mine alone."  
  
" . . . "  
  
"They seem to be doing quite well" Garnet complimented to a Black Mage.  
  
The Mage (known as No.883) nodded. "It's strange, some seem to adapt better than others. Mikoto says that those created later on seem to have accepted it easier because they hadn't known life on Terra for very long."  
  
"Where is Mikoto anyway? Zidane wanted to see her."  
  
913 turned to the Queen. "The Angel of Death? He has gone to see Mikoto."  
  
"Don't call him that!" Eiko shouted. "His name is Zidane!"  
  
" . . . He has two names?"  
  
" . . . Then again, not all have adapted as fast" 883 explained.  
  
* * *  
  
"So now I'm getting Kuja's memories when I sleep" Zidane finished, pacing just outside the cemetery, where the two had moved to hear Zidane's tale. "What's going on with me Mikoto?"  
  
"You really don't know?"  
  
Zidane stared at her. Her tone couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. She looked shocked.  
  
"I knew you grew up on Gaia, but I thought Kuja would have told you before he died," she said. "Did he not mention anything of this. He was still alive for several minutes after you went after him. I sensed him when he died."  
  
Zidane shrugged. "He just said this weird thing about there only being one Ultimate Angel at a time. Does that mean anything?"  
  
Mikoto nodded. "You know Kuja was Garlands strongest Genome correct?"  
  
Zidane nodded. "Yeah, but Garland said he was only temporary until I become stronger."  
  
His sister nodded again. "I'm going to explain this as simply as I can. But do not interrupt."  
  
Zidane nodded and stayed silent.  
  
"Garland made the normal Genomes, then set about creating a Genome with a soul. He wanted it to be powerful in both strength and magic, and to be different from the others, solely to show its superiority to its race."  
  
'Kuja was strong with magic, but he never fought physically' Zidane thought to himself. 'Guess Garland's plan didn't work.'  
  
However, as he created the Genome, Garland realised that what he wanted was next to impossible. Very rarely is a Mage's physical attack as strong as its magic. It couldn't work. But Garland had an idea. He knew of the crystal, and the memories. When he took three souls, he manipulated them, making them completely different from anything else alive. Two could absorb the others, although the first could only be absorbed. The first soul was given to Kuja, the second to you, and the third to me. All at separate times of course.  
  
Kuja studied magic, whilst you were stronger with physical attacks. Kuja, being the oldest and strongest at the time, inherited the unique ability the ultimate Genome would have. But when his magic was at its peak, and your strength was at an incredible height, Kuja was to die, and his abilities, physical features and memories given to you."  
  
The gut feeling Zidane had had suddenly grew. "Wait, abilities, physical features and."  
  
"Memories" Mikoto repeated. "Manipulated by the crystal, the memories of the one that died would be given to the strongest, to be used normally, not locked away from everyone."  
  
"So let me get this straight." Zidane had started pacing. "You're saying that I'm going to start to look like Kuja, and have all his memories?"  
  
Mikoto nodded. "And abilities. I'm actually surprised you haven't changed yet. It should have only taken a few weeks. I guess being in the coma stopped it. Now that you have recovered, it's started. You may even be able to use magic soon, and the merge should happen soon enough. You will be unstoppable in both magic and attacks."  
  
"Wait a minute, merge?"  
  
"Of course. Your mind and Kuja's will slowly merge with each other. It may create some clashes in personality, for instance, you may find yourself liking something you used to hate, or vice versa. Your mind should still be dominant though."  
  
Zidane could only stare at her.  
  
"Are you saying that one day soon I'm going to become that makeup wearing, mist monster making psycho!" he shouted.  
  
"Quite likely."  
  
Zidane started breathing heavily. Sure, he'd suspected something like this, but . . . but this . . . it couldn't be true!"  
  
"So, one day I might wake up and find I have no feelings for Dagger, or even worse, want to kill those around me?"  
  
Mikoto shrugged. "I do not know. It's a matter of chance. I honestly cannot tell you."  
  
Zidane stared at the ground  
  
"Don't . . . don't you tell anyone about this . . . "  
  
Mikoto stared at her brother's back. "Ignoring it wont stop it" she replied.  
  
Zidane didn't answer, and ran back into the Village  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ouch, just got yelled at by my mother about wasting my time writing fanfiction when I should be studying. She's probably right, but these chapters seem to write themselves. I'm actually surprised at how easy I'm writing them. But I hope you got the jist of the explanation.  
  
R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Inheritance  
  
Took a while I know. But considering how long Linkage has gone without an update, this is pretty quick.  
  
PS: Kuja's eyes are blue right? I can't quite see in the pictures.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm worried about Zidane . . . "  
  
It had been two weeks since they had flown to Black Mage Village, but since then, the Queen had noticed a definite change in her love's attitude. He'd started avoiding everyone, and snapping at the smallest thing, then apologising before running off. Those at the Inn had mentioned he was also waking up at night, screaming. He'd returned to Lindblum a few days ago without explaining why. Dagger had been unsure what to do about it, but when Cid had invited Garnet, Steiner and Beatrix to Lindblum, the three had accepted, and Dagger had every intention of asking the thief what was going on."  
  
"I don't know him very well, but I admit, his recent attitude seems unlike him" Beatrix said.  
  
"Perhaps he has reverted to thinking we will not accept him because of what he is, the idiot" Steiner muttered.  
  
Dagger shook her head. "No. I don't think its that. Zidane's not one to second-guess those around him. But I'm going to find out . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the cloth in front of him. On the piece of white fabric was a large pile of silver strands and feathers he'd pulled out since he returned to Lindblum. There was no doubt about it; he was getting more each day. And he hadn't had a yellow feather in days. They were all white, and incredibly hard to get out. He'd had to use a potion to stop the bleeding; it was like having Freya's spear rammed into his head. But if he kept getting more, he'd have to start dyeing his hair, or he'd go bald. On the bright side, that seemed to be the only thing that was physically changing. He could only thank the Gods that Kuja had blue eyes. Trying to cover THAT up would have been a challenge.  
  
Sighing, he picked up the cloth, bundled it into a ball and threw it in the bin. There was no point in worrying about it now. Dagger was coming to stay for a few days, and would undoubtedly be worried about the way he'd been acting. He wondered who'd been more surprised when he had returned to Lindblum so early, him, her or his Tantalus brothers.  
  
So worried about what he was going to say to the Queen and the others that he forgot to pick up Orihalcon's sheath.  
  
* * *  
  
"DAGGER!" Eiko squealed, running up and hugging the older Summoner.  
  
"Eiko!" Garnet replied. "It wasn't that long since you left Alexandria."  
  
"And that means I can't miss you?" Eiko asked. "Hi Beatrix, Hi Rusty!"  
  
"ARRRGGHHH! It's Steiner. Steiner or Adelbert. I. AM. NOT. RUSTY!!!"  
  
Eiko giggled. "Zidane was right, that is fun."  
  
"Speaking of Zidane . . . " Dagger started. "Is he . . . "  
  
" . . . Still snapping at you for the smallest comments?" Eiko finished. "Oh yeah. He's been getting up on the wrong side of the bed ever since he talked to Mikoto. Father says he's driving Baku and the others round the bend, but they don't know what's wrong. He's been real secretive lately."  
  
"Very odd behaviour" Steiner commented. "The monkey is usually so open."  
  
"Monkey? Would you all be talking about me?"  
  
At the sound of the voice, everyone turned to see a familiar tailed thief walking towards them.  
  
"Zidane!" Dagger shouted, imitating Eiko and running into his arms.  
  
Zidane smiled. "Good to see you Dagger. Sorry I left so quickly. It wasn't my smartest move."  
  
Dagger left the embrace to stare at Zidane. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Sensing a private moment, Beatrix reacted. "Steiner, why don't we go talk to the Regent whilst these two talk. Won't you come too Lady Eiko?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure!" Eiko answered, making a mental note to double back and watch.  
  
* * *  
  
As the room cleared, even those working in the airship bay made themselves scarce leaving the Queen and the thief alone.  
  
"So . . . " Dagger started. "Why did you?"  
  
Zidane suddenly found the floor fascinating, and scuffed it with a boot. "I, uh, well . . . I just had to."  
  
But Dagger wasn't letting him get away that easy. "That's not an answer."  
  
"Well it's the closest thing you're getting to one!"  
  
Dagger flinched in shock from the outburst. The anger disappeared from Zidane's face as he realised what he'd said.  
  
"Sorry, you didn't deserve that" Zidane apologised. But, damn this was hard! Half of him wanted to break down and tell her everything, but the other half wanted to push her far away. If he did gain some of Kuja's more negative traits, he wanted his friends to be ready to kill him. Great idea, if Zidane hadn't loved Dagger and his friends more than anything else on Gaia.  
  
Just then, he felt two hands on his arm, and snapped back to reality to see Dagger staring at him sadly.  
  
"Zidane, please" she begged. "I know something's wrong. Just tell me what it is."  
  
"Dagger . . . " Zidane started, then roughly yanked his arm out of her hold and bolted for the stairs to the aircab station. From her hiding place on the stairs, Eiko leapt and ran after the figure, the same as Dagger.  
  
"Zidane!"  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
As the boy disappeared through the door, the two Summoners stopped, standing in silence.  
  
"So much for just asking him" Eiko muttered. "Looks like we'll have to do this the Tantalus way."  
  
Dagger looked down at the girl. "The Tantalus way?"  
  
Eiko nodded. "We break into Zidane's room at the Tantalus hideout and see what we can find!"  
  
"Eiko!" Dagger scolded. "We can't sneak into a thieves hideout. Least of all Zidane's room. It's an invasion of privacy."  
  
"Do you want to know what's wrong with Zidane or not?"  
  
"Well, yes but . . . "  
  
"Then but nothing! Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"What a rip off. I should sue that pickle cart!"  
  
Blank rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can see it now. Law abiding shopkeeper versus Cinna, member of the most notorious team of bandits on Gaia. I'm so sure you'd win."  
  
"If it's such a rip off, why do you still buy them?" Marcus asked, as the three walked up the steps of the aircab station in the business district.  
  
Cinna shrugged. "Because I love pickles, and she's the only one who sells them."  
  
Just as the three walked into the station, an air cab was just arriving. As the doors opened, a blonde figure pushed his way out, and ran towards the exit.  
  
"Zidane? What are you . . . hey!" Marcus shouted, when the boy merely brushed past him and into the street. When his friends looked out the door of the station, they spotted his tail darting towards the exit of the city.  
  
"Wonder what happened" Blank mused.  
  
"With the way he's been acting the past few days? Who knows."  
  
* * *  
  
Once he was out of the city, Zidane marched on, stopping not that far from Pinnacle Rocks. He sat on a nearby rock and tried to clear his head. He'd definitely over-reacted to Dagger's obvious concern, but in the long run, it was probably best. That was how it felt in his head anyway.  
  
Slowly, he lifted his head to the sky. He had no idea what he was going to do. From what Mikoto had said, there was no way to stop 'merging' with what was left of Kuja's soul. He could tell it was already beginning. The nightmares were the most obvious clue, getting memories from Kuja's past, to Kuja's last thoughts. It was like having a split personality. His own disgust and horror at the memories that were now half his, and Kuja's glee and delight at the destruction. It was sometimes hard to tell which was stronger.  
  
A strangely familiar roar brought him out of his thoughts, and his eyes widened in disbelief at the monster storming towards him.  
  
"A Mistodon!" he shouted. "But there's no mist left!"  
  
'Some must have been hiding out in the plains when the mist cleared up' Zidane said to himself.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of" he decided, reaching for Orihalcon. His fingers closed on air. Slowly, he stared at his belt, remembering leaving the sheath on a table . . .  
  
He turned to stare at the creature in front of him, ready for battle.  
  
"Okay, now I'm in trouble."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is so wrong!" Dagger hissed, climbing through the window.  
  
Eiko rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" she insisted. "Like Zidane hasn't sneaked into your room before. And if he hasn't then I'm willing to bet he's thought about it."  
  
"That's true but . . . "  
  
"Well we're in now, so lets look around." Giving in, Dagger opened a chest on the ground, noticing Zidane's Orihalcon on the table, away from the display of his other thief swords on one wall. Although he had stronger swords like Ultima Weapon, Zidane had a strange fondness for the Orihalcon. "He must have forgotten about taking it," Dagger said to herself. "He must have been nervous to have forgotten something that important. I hope he doesn't go outside the city."  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane winced as he hit the ground from the last attack. Without a Dagger, he'd had to resort to his fists and his skills. Great plan, except it wasn't working. Zidane had long since given up trying to flee, and the Mistodon wasn't showing signs of stopping. It was only thanks to auto- potion that he was even still alive, and he hadn't had many of them to begin with. The last one had been used after the last attack.  
  
Somehow, he dragged himself into a standing position. He probably only had one more chance to attack before Slugzilla finished him off.  
  
'Someone, anyone' Zidane mentally pleaded. 'I need help!'  
  
The next few seconds were almost a blur to the Genome. He vaguely remembered bringing his hands above his body, and focusing his energy into something alien to him. He only snapped back into control as the Holy attack was released, surrounding the Mistodon, and brutally attacking it. Zidane blinked twice, and stared at his hands.  
  
'Kuja . . . knew that attack . . . "  
  
"AARRRHH"  
  
Zidane's head snapped back up, to see the spell evaporate, and to show the Mistodon slumped near the ground, yet still moving slightly.  
  
"HOW MUCH HP DO YOU HAVE!" Zidane shrieked, as the creature struggled up and began charging towards him. Preparing for the worst, Zidane shielded his face with an arm.  
  
The attack never hit, and another roar joined the Mistodon's. Seconds later, the Mistodon shrieked, and Zidane heard the unmistakable sound of a creature fading from existence. Slowly, he removed the hand, and wished he hadn't.  
  
There was a Silver Dragon in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nothing!" Eiko shouted, staring around the room. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, he IS a thief, Dagger consoled. "So he's naturally skilled at covering his tracks." Eiko wrinkled her nose in disgust. "A girl could never live in a room like this" she muttered, changing the subject. "It looks like an Ultima went off in here."  
  
"Well Zidane never struck me as a neat freak" Dagger laughed.  
  
Eiko frowned. "I feel like we're missing something. We've overlooked something so obvious it's ridiculous."  
  
Just then, her face lit up. "Of course!"  
  
The girl bolted to the corner of the room, and overtipped a bucket, covering her nose.  
  
"Ugh. I didn't look in this earlier cause it smells worse than those pickles in the business district."  
  
"No wonder" Dagger added, pointing to the rubbish now on the floor. "There was a couple in there."  
  
"Well anyway, he might be throwing out something that he needs rid of."  
  
Dagger frowned, and sat on the bed. "You're on your own this time Eiko. I'm not touching that thing with a ten foot pole."  
  
Eiko walked over to the wall and grabbed a dagger. "Neither am I" she replied, and started moving it around. It didn't take her long to discover the cloth.  
  
"Hey, look at this!"  
  
Dagger looked at what Eiko had lifted. A piece of cloth, filled with silver strands of hair. A single feather fluttered out.  
  
"What the . . . "  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Eiko said. "Silver hair and feathers? That remind you of someone?"  
  
"Kuja" Dagger replied instantly. "But why would Zidane have that?"  
  
"Maybe Tantalus is planning to do a reconstruction of the fight against Kuja" Eiko offered. "And they needed to make a wig."  
  
"Then why did he throw it out?"  
  
"They decided against it?"  
  
Dagger frowned. "I don't know what it means, but lets put this back before anyone comes back."  
  
Eiko crossed her arms in annoyance. "All that and we still don't know what's going on."  
  
"We'll just have to trust that Zidane will tell us eventually . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
It was official. This was the worst day of Zidane's life. It had surpassed the day trip to Terra, the first time he was in jail, and the time Baku had made him act as Princess Cornelia when Ruby was sick.  
  
"What is this?" Zidane demanded. "Did I trespass on a super powerful beast convention or something?"  
  
But the Dragon didn't seem interested in fighting the boy. Instead, it cocked its head and stared at him. Hesitantly, it took one step towards him, sniffing the air. Surprised by the creature's actions, Zidane stood still.  
  
As it walked closer, Zidane decided running might be a good idea. But when he tried to turn tail and run, he found himself frozen to the spot! If the Silver Dragon decided to have a mid morning snack, he was in deep water.  
  
The Dragon stood in front of him, and lowered its head, sniffing Zidane. After a few snorts, it rubbed its head against his chest, making a sound almost like a purr. Almost in shock, Zidane shakily put a hand out, and stroked the Dragons head the exact way he somehow knew they liked to be stroked.  
  
The Dragon moved its head as it was stroked, eyes closed. Finally, it began to dawn on Zidane what on Gaia was happening, and he stopped stroking the creature's head, making it stare at him.  
  
"I called for help, mentally, and you came, didn't you?" he asked the creature, not sure if he should expect an answer. He was rewarded with an almost unnoticeable nod from the Dragon.  
  
"I guess that makes sense" Zidane muttered. "Kuja always rode a Silver Dragon, and there were thousands at the Iifa Tree. You all obeyed him."  
  
Again a nod, and Zidane felt a buzzing at the back of his mind. A shred of knowledge from the memories he'd already gained from Kuja.  
  
"You're . . . Silgis, aren't you? You were in Burmecia, and at the Iifa Tree. You're Kuja's favourite."  
  
The Dragon answered by rubbing against his chest again. Zidane smiled, and went to stroke the creature's head again, when he realised what he was doing.  
  
'Are you nuts!" the voice in his head shrieked. 'I thought you didn't want this merge to happen, and here you are making friends with Kuja's slaves! The only reason it's so friendly is because it thinks you're Kuja!'  
  
Zidane jolted away from the creature, making it cock its head again, and move towards him.  
  
"NO!" he shouted, throwing a hand towards the sky. "Go away, do . . . whatever it is you Silver Dragons do!"  
  
Silgis was confused by his master's immediate change in attitude, but Kuja had always been temperamental. He flapped his wings, and flew back into the sky.  
  
Zidane made sure the creature was out of sight before sprinting back to Lindblum. Magic and Silver Dragons. What was next?  
  
* * *  
  
He would reach Lindblum before noticing his tail had unconsciously curled up tight near his waist, almost out of sight . . .  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Phew, enough happened in that one at least. And a few notes . . .  
  
The super powerful Mistodon? It was stronger than most, but Zidane didn't inflict that much damage on it before the Holy, and considering it was the first time he'd ever used magic, it probably wouldn't have been very strong.  
  
As for only having Orihalcon? I needed something that would attach to his belt, and I don't know what the Ultima Weapon is like, and the Tower wouldn't fit.  
  
Why I called the Dragon Silgis? I do not know. I just threw out a bunch of names and that's the one that stuck (thought about calling it Titan, but that's Ravyn Crescents^_^)  
  
R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Inheritance  
  
I finally found out the real name of the Bartender. If you've read my other stories, you'll know I've always called him Pops.  
  
Oh, and anyone remember Zidane's First Christmas? I canned it ages ago, but if you read it, you might recognise a character in this.  
  
R&R  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zidane walked through the Business District of Lindblum with no real destination in mind. He just needed to think. After using Holy, he'd tried once again with a Curaga, then gotten the fright of his life when he'd realised his tail was hanging down as usual, and only by concentrating could he keep it down. Even so, it seemed weird having it loose; a sure sign that Kuja's thoughts were merging with his own. In the end, he gave up, and let the tail curl up. Considering how much his friends knew he loved his tail, that was going to be hard to explain. Fortunately, he had a plan.  
  
Zidane wandered aimlessly through the streets, and searched a few clothes stores. Finally, he found what he was looking for.  
  
It was a long blue jacket, the fabric similar to his vests, and it hung to his knees. He paid the gil necessary, and walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
If there was one thing Bobo was good at, it was telling when someone needed a drink. And when Zidane slammed open the door of his bar, walked to a stool, sat down, and started hitting his head on the bar, he knew his monkey tailed friend needed something hard.  
  
"Bad day?" he asked, setting a drink in front of the boy.  
  
Zidane snorted. "That's one way of putting it Pops. I'm getting to the point where I might just hang myself by my tail, if the stupid thing can unravel itself long enough to do the job.  
  
Bobo raised an eyebrow. "What, nobody liked the new look?"  
  
Zidane brought his head up to stare at the man. "I hardly think a new jacket counts as a . . ."  
  
Bobo shook his head. "No kid! The streaks!"  
  
Zidane blinked. "What strea . . . "  
  
He trailed off when he realised what the Bartender had to be talking about.  
  
"Oh wow! That really suits you!"  
  
Zidane turned his head to see a black haired girl coming out of the kitchen and up to the two. She looked familiar. Finally it clicked, and his draw dropped.  
  
"Falisha?"  
  
Falisha giggled. "Good to see you Zidane."  
  
"Wha . . ."  
  
"When Uncle Bobo rebuilt his bar, he was short of a few staff. When I moved to Lindblum a few months ago, he gave me the waitress job."  
  
Zidane grinned. "Glad to hear you're doing well."  
  
Then his face took a more worried expression. "So what really suits me?"  
  
"The silver streaks! I guess you don't need mistletoe anymore huh?"[1]. Falisha frowned when Zidane yanked some of his hair in front of his face and stared at it in a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
"It's showing up during the day now?" he whispered, then groaned and drank the ale in front of him in one gulp. When done, his head hit the bar again.  
  
Falisha decided to make herself scarce, and Bobo refilled the boy's drink. "So you gonna tell me what's up?" he asked. "Bartenders are good for keeping secrets."  
  
* * *  
  
It took half an hour of heavy drinking for Bobo to get anything from the boy. Normally, Zidane would have stayed quiet till the end, but the alcohol had loosened his tongue, and found himself spilling his guts to his old friend. As he got further into the tale, Bobo motioned to Falisha to start getting some of the more sober customers out. This wasn't something people should be hearing. Those who were already drunk weren't paying attention, and he doubted they'd remember it even if they were. Besides, he wasn't letting them all out; he WAS running a business here.  
  
It took less than an hour to explain it all, and at the end of it, Bobo was speechless, to say the least.  
  
"Okay, I don't think letting you drink was such a good idea."  
  
Zidane moaned, clutching his head. "Tell me about it. But I think I have a remedy on me, so hopefully no hangover. But I better do something about the hair before anyone notices. Got a hat?"  
  
Bobo obliged, and the boy walked out, his hair hidden from view until his plan could be put into action.  
  
"Poor kid" Bobo muttered. "What'd he do to deserve that?"  
  
* * *  
  
From a doorway in the new Inn, a tall man stood, half hidden from view. He'd been there for the better part of the hour, and no one had noticed him. Not that that was surprising. Despite his size, Armarant could seemingly disappear quite easily.  
  
"Well, well, well . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Zidane groaned inwardly as he walked into the Clock Tower. Baku was staring at him angrily, and there was a new wear in the floor, a sure sign that his Boss had been pacing for quite a while.  
  
Baku stormed up to the thief. "Marcus and the others came in here ages ago, saying that you'd ran into them and just pushed past, then ran out into the plains, without a weapon. THEN, the love of your life and the little winged kid 'broke into' your room looking for something, then left empty handed. This has gone on long enough! What the heck is wrong with you!"  
  
Zidane scowled. "It's none of your business Boss" he replied.  
  
Baku however, thought otherwise. "Oh? If it concerns one of my thieves then it's my business . . . and where's your tail?"  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes and went through his reversed explanation. "New jacket. My tail doesn't like the fabric so I'm keeping it up. Happy?"  
  
"No! Now what's wrong?" Baku's voice took a lighter note. "We're just worried about you. Something's wrong and we want to help."  
  
Zidane brushed past the man. "If you want to help, then leave me alone."  
  
With that, he walked to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shorter than I wanted, and the next chapter will be short too, but Inheritance is getting to its climax.  
  
Oh, and Eiko Makimachi asked if Zidane's hair would get longer, and if he would be taller. Hair yes, height, no. I am personally under the belief that Kuja was taller because he was older, so Zidane won't be getting a growth spurt anytime soon.  
  
[1] Although it never went anywhere, ZFC had a chapter where Tantalus went after Falisha with Mistletoe, and even if he didn't get a kiss from the black haired girl, he had considerable success from the other females in Lindblum! 


	6. Chapter 6

Inheritance  
  
Thank you SO much for waiting. I know it's been a while since I updated, but in my defence, I AM in the middle of my Higher Exams (French tomorrow, groan!) and I have four stories ongoing at the moment. So naturally, writer's block is mandatory.  
  
Okay, and to the reviews . . .  
  
Mip the Demon Fox: Mmm, nice idea, but I don't think my mum will go for it ^_^  
  
Eiko Makimachi: Sorry Eiko. Zidane's hair has been going silver for a reason, and no, Kuja can't become a ghost, because technically, he'll be part of Zidane. As for a fight, well . . . just read this chapter.  
  
FlameRiver: Yeah, the storyline's pretty obvious. But if I dragged it out too much, I'd have lost interest. Beginnings have to be quick and to the point for me, (unless its an original where you need to introduce a lot of characters beforehand. Totally different story then). But thanks for the quotes. I've changed Chapter 2 to fit em. And I don't mind people correcting me, I know I had the wrong quotes (to be honest, I was hoping someone would tell me the correct ones).  
  
Tobu Ishi: Wait no more!  
  
R&R!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mikoto stood just by the gate of Black Mage Village, staring up at the sky. For some reason, staring at the endless canvass of dark and light calmed her. However, her mind was on her 'older brother'.  
  
It had been a few weeks since the Genome had arrived to speak with Mikoto, and she was unsure what had happened since then. The village stayed out of most contact with the outside world.  
  
"He is fine. Zidane is much stronger than you think."  
  
Mikoto turned to see a Genome dressed in blue walking up to her.  
  
"Hello Varon" Mikoto replied. Like the rest of the older Genomes, Varon knew about Garlands 'Angels' and what happened when they died.  
  
"I wonder if he has told his friends" Mikoto mused. "Somehow I doubt it."  
  
"How would he hide the changes?"  
  
"He will have come up with something."  
  
Mikoto sighed, and stared back up at the sky. "I wish he would just embrace this. It is inevitable. He cannot stop it any more than I will be able to when he passes on."  
  
* * *  
  
Whilst his sister was staring at the stars, Zidane was pulling off the borrowed hat and staring at his reflection. If it was even possible, more silver streaks had appeared, causing his hair to look more silver than blonde. And unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, his hair had grown significantly since leaving the bar, only 30 minutes ago!  
  
He tugged on a lock of silver hair, and let it flop back to his head. Pulling the strands out wasn't an option this time, so he'd have to use a more permanent option.  
  
He pulled out a small bottle that he'd bought when just before returning. God only knew what rumours would be flying around after the shop girl told everyone the 'Great Zidane' was buying blonde hair dye . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Dagger? Dagger are you okay?"  
  
Garnet smiled as Eiko walked into her room. "I'm fine Eiko. I just wish."  
  
Eiko cut her off. "That you knew what was going on with Zidane?"  
  
Garnet nodded. "Whatever is wrong with him, it's pretty serious. He wouldn't be so mixed up otherwise."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and Steiner rushed in.  
  
"That's it!" Steiner roared. "I will not have that ruffian causing you so much distress my Queen! Tomorrow we'll go down to the lout's hideout, and refuse to leave until he explains himself. I'll break both his legs if I have to!"  
  
Garnet laughed as Eiko replied. "Thanks Steiner. Good idea."  
  
Then the young Summoner's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wait, were you listening in on our conversation?"  
  
"Uhhh . . . "  
  
"What. That's it! Madee . . . "  
  
Only three knew what caused the blast that echoed through the entire top floor, although Cid, his wife and many of their servants had their suspicions. Lady Eiko was well known for her explosive temper.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane hastily cut away a large part of his newly grown hair, and checked again for feathers. The dye had worked alarmingly well, and his hair looked close to normal. The thief grinned. Even if his hair changed colour, it shouldn't show through the dye.  
  
"That should at least buy me some time until I find something more permanent," Zidane said to himself, dropping on his bed. As he slowly fell asleep, part of him wondered why he was doing this. Mikoto had clearly told him he couldn't stop it, yet it hadn't stopped him from hiding it from everyone, mainly himself. Perhaps it was the memories. Seeing the torment, knowing he had caused it, and being disgusted, whilst at the same time, elated.  
  
"I won't become Kuja. I wont . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
"Where . . . am I? Memoria?"  
  
Zidane stared all around him. It certainly looked a lot like Memoria. It was the platform surrounded by space that led to the invisible road which ended in the Crystal World. It was also the last place Zidane had heard Garlands voice. But it still surprised him when the black clad figure materialised in front of him.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Hello again Zidane" Garland replied.  
  
Zidane quickly got into his fighting position. This only seemed to amuse his creator.  
  
"I cannot hurt you here my Angel of Death" he explained. "This is merely in your mind."  
  
Zidane frowned. "Well what are you doing here?"  
  
Garland smiled, the orb on his chest glowing eerily. "When I created the three souls which would eventually merge together, I added a small part of my own to the mix. What little is left of me remains inside you."  
  
Zidane's eyes widened. "No. No! No way is that true! It was bad enough with just Kuja! I can't deal with you too!"  
  
"Surely you must have been suspicious when you heard me in Memoria" Garland explained. "I was long since dead by then, only the last of my spirit remained. When the merge is complete, I will all but disappear. I only added myself for this one meeting. I will do the same with Mikoto should you die.  
  
Zidane snarled. "Why? What's the point of this meeting?"  
  
"To make sure you understand the merge. And to finalise it . . . "  
  
"Finalise?"  
  
"He means to complete it. And to see who will be dominant."  
  
Zidane whirled round to see Kuja standing behind him, not looking too happy to be there.  
  
"Kuja!"  
  
"This is your mind Zidane." Zidane's head turned to see Garland walking towards the invisible road, whilst fading from view. "The mind should only hold one soul, and there are two here, along with a living memory. I will fade, but you two will become one. Only one question remains. Who will be stronger?"  
  
Zidane raced after the man, but stopped at the edge. "What do you mean!"  
  
But Garland was gone. With no other options, Zidane turned to the only other figure in the room, trying to figure out why such a wave of anger filled him when looking at the man.  
  
Kuja sighed. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked. We fight now, and whoever wins gains control of your body, and will remain mostly in control."  
  
"Mostly?"  
  
"It's a merge. Obviously some of the losers traits will become the winners."  
  
Zidane frowned, going into his fighting stance once again. Kuja just sighed.  
  
"I have no intention of fighting you Zidane."  
  
Zidane blinked. "Come again."  
  
"I only learned what it meant to live just as I was about to die. As much as I would love a second chance, your friends would kill me immediately if they found out. So you can keep your body."  
  
With that, Kuja started walking towards the younger Genome, and Zidane found himself rooted to the spot. Kuja didn't slow as he reached Zidane, and when he hit the boy, collapsed into a cascade of glowing light which covered the boy. Seconds later, Zidane was on his knees in pain, and curled up in foetal position as spasms teared through his body, and the world collapsed into darkness.  
  
"The merge is complete . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane groaned, swallowing a scream as he bolted up from his bed, clutching his head. From the still quite dark sky outside the window, and the clock by his bed, it was barely sunrise. But he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. Not with the headache, and not with that strange dream still in his head.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, and yawned, just catching his reflection in his mirror. He stopped mid-yawn when he realised what he had just seen.  
  
Slowly, he left his bed and walked towards the mirror, not actually looking at it until he reached it. Hesitantly, he looked up to see his reflection. He stepped back in part shock, part horror, as his head shook in disbelief.  
  
"No. No . . . "  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, sorta made up this chapter as I went along. I hadn't quite thought it through, but think it turned out pretty well. Might be a while before next update though. I'm going to focus on Ringleys Wish first, then complete this so that I can focus on my original fics (remembering to study at the same time ^_^)  
  
R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Inheritance  
  
I know, I know. You all hate me for leaving this for so long (though in my defence, I did say I was going to finish Ringleys Wish before I wrote another part of this). But I'm extremely grateful that none of you decided to flame me for leaving it so long.  
  
This is the one part of the story I dreaded writing. Part of it just doesn't sound right. Its so annoying though, I KNOW how it's meant to go, but I just can't get it down! That is the ONLY reason its so short.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zidane could only stare at the image that was his reflection. Part of him denied what he was seeing, that he was still dreaming. The other half knew all too well this was reality.  
  
The hair dye so desperately applied the night before had vanished. Now it was silver all through, Kuja length, and felt more like feathers than hair. Three actual feathers stuck up above his forehead. His eyes were slightly deeper blue, and he was now a few inches taller.  
  
He didn't even need to turn his head to know that his tail was the same silver, with a few rogue red hairs merged within.  
  
"The merge?" he whispered. "But . . . Kuja said he'd give me control . . . "  
  
"Idiot" the voice in his head hissed. "The body and mind are two different things. Kuja knew that, so now do you . . . "  
  
"Zidane's gone," he said to himself. "I'm not him. Not any more."  
  
* * *  
  
He had to get out of there. Gaia knew what Baku and the others would do if they saw him like this. Kuja hadn't known them, so Zidane's own memories and emotions about Tantalus hadn't changed. But as he wondered where he could go, Black Mage Village echoed in his head, and a wave of disgust . . . and pity? Made itself known. The Desert Palace? No.  
  
"The Iifa Tree" he decided. "That's where all this started."  
  
Quickly changing and equipping his daggers, Zidane leapt out his window and into the quiet streets of Lindblum. He thought of leaving a note, but decided against it. Dagger and the others would surely follow him. Hell, they might even find him as it was.  
  
Fortunately, he was already mentally calling something that would hopefully keep his friends away. As long as they stayed away, he knew they'd be safe if some of Kuja's less admirable traits did surface.  
  
As he left the large castle, he looked to the left, where Silgis was walking towards him. The Dragon must have been nearby to have come so quickly. In the early morning sky, Zidane could see the faint outline a two other Silver Dragons flying in a specific direction. Sighing, he stepped on Silgis' claw and onto his back. Seconds later, they were flying towards the Outer Continent.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Not even a page I know. But its just to keep you interested in little ol' Inheritance. The next chapter will be long I promise! Hopefully up tonight! 


	8. Chapter 8

Inheritance  
  
There you go ^_^ Nice long chapter. 4 pages (okay that's average but hey, I've been busy. We're moving house this month, and I've had to pack up all my games and my manga! '_' [sad face]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean, 'he's just vanished?" Eiko demanded, yelling at Baku and Tantalus.  
  
Later that morning, Garnet, Steiner and Beatrix, led by Eiko, stormed towards the Hideout, determined to finally get to the bottom of Zidane's unusual behaviour.  
  
However, they had hit a snag.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you know where he went?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"If we knew that, he wouldn't have vanished" Baku retorted. "And even if we did, we would have gone after him and dragged him back here by his tail! Not even a note."  
  
"Oh Zidane, what's going on with you?" Garnet whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
Marcus shrugged. "He hasn't been acting the same since the performance in Alexandria. When he came back at night, he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out."  
  
"And the next day, he was adamant about going to see Mikoto" Baku added, remembering the argument with his young protégé."  
  
Garnet frowned. "Mikoto must have said something."  
  
"Something the monkey didn't want to hear" Steiner muttered.  
  
"I say we go to Zidane's loving sister and find out what's going on" Blank offered.  
  
"Not a bad idea" Beatrix mused.  
  
* * *  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the doorway. Standing in the frame, was a tall green skinned man.  
  
"Armarant?" Eiko asked.  
  
The man made no reply, but moved into the light, confirming the young girls suspicions.  
  
He was quickly followed by a red robed Burmecian.  
  
"Freya!"  
  
Freya nodded. "Although I haven't seen Zidane since Alexandria, I have been hearing about his unusual behaviour. I was planning on visiting to see if I could get to the bottom of it, when I ran into Armarant. He says he knows what's happening."  
  
The man merely grunted in response.  
  
Steiner growled. "If you have anything to do with the thief's recent behaviour I'll . . . "  
  
"Do you want to hear what's going on or not?" Armarant interrupted, very unlike himself. "Everyone but that obese white and pink blob are here, and I don't like repeating myself."  
  
Steiner frowned, but kept silent.  
  
* * *  
  
"There have been rumours of a wanted assassin hiding out in Lindblum. The reward was more than satisfactory for Lani, so she requested my help in finding where he was. I was in a bar in the Industrial District when Zidane walked in, with silver hair . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
Armarant had never been much of a talker, so he kept his explanation brief. Before long, everyone was staring at him, in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and pity.  
  
Garnet shook her head. "That . . . that can't be . . . "  
  
Armarant just grunted again.  
  
"Fusing with Kuja, that would certainly explain a lot" Freya mused.  
  
"I can't believe he kept this from us. Let alone MANAGED to keep it from us" Blank stated. "I mean, we LIVE with the guy."  
  
"You know Zidane" Cinna muttered. "If he doesn't want you to know something, then you're never gonna find out."  
  
"I wonder why he chose last night to disappear," Beatrix said. "Perhaps he guessed Armarant had heard him?"  
  
Armarant snorted. "Not a chance."  
  
Eiko frowned. "Hey, it's meant to take about a month to complete right? It's been almost that since we met up in Alexandria. Maybe the merge . . . "  
  
"Is complete" Garnet gasped, finishing the young Summoner's sentence.  
  
Baku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Great, are you saying the punk's about to try to destroy the world?"  
  
Garnet shook her head furiously. "No! I will not believe that. I refuse . . . to believe that. I am willing to bet he left due to his own fears, like in Pandemonium."  
  
"The lesson must be learned again" Freya sighed. "We have to find him."  
  
"And get it through his thick, forgetful head that we will stand by him, no matter what" Steiner shouted. He would have continued, if not was a snort of laughter originating from Baku and Tantalus.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cinna chuckled. "It just funny to hear you talking about Zidane like that. Only two years ago, you were ready to hang him."  
  
Steiner snorted and looked away. "As much as I hate to admit it, the thief IS an honourable friend. Not to mention he seems the Queen's favourite choice for King of Alexandria."  
  
Even though this was a serious moment, everyone could not help but crack a grin at the though of Zidane ruling a country.  
  
"So where would he go?" Freya asked, picking up the conversation once again.  
  
Garnet shook her head. "There are about a million places. He could go to one of Kuja's hideouts, like Treno or the Desert Palace, or somewhere he knows, like the Air Garden or Black Mage Village."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Everyone turned to Eiko, who looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Black Mage Village. Mikoto knew about all of this, maybe she has an idea of where he went."  
  
"That girl seems to be in the centre of this, that's for sure" Baku added.  
  
Garnet nodded, face serious.  
  
"Everyone who wishes to come head to the castle. We'll take the Red Rose."  
  
.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I apologise for any Armarant OOC. It's been a while since I've played FF9, and he was never a favourite of mine. And sorry to any Quina fans about him not appearing, but I kinda forget about him ^_^  
  
R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

Inheritance  
  
WOW. I've never gotten this many reviews for a fanfiction. It's not even my favourite one. I guess angst is a real popular genre. I know it's my favourite genre.  
  
By the way, I'm just going to go by the usual roleplay belief that woman always have White Magic, and say that Mikoto can use it, okay?  
  
R&R!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mikoto was back at the cemetery. This time though, she was staring at the sky. She sighed as she spotted yet another Silver Dragon fly overhead, in the same direction the other ones she'd seen had.  
  
"This is not good," she said to herself. Just then, she heard the whirring of an engine, and turned her head. It sounded like an airship.  
  
As she walked to the entrance of Black Mage Village, Varon walked towards her.  
  
"I saw an airship land on the edge of the forest. It looked like the Red Rose."  
  
Mikoto nodded. "I thought as much. Did you see the Silver Dragons?"  
  
Varon nodded. "Do you think the merge is complete?"  
  
"It's very likely. And I suspect Zidane's friends are coming for some answers. He did ask me to stay quiet, but I fear I won't be able to. They need to know."  
  
"That's very thoughtful," Varon added.  
  
"I believe those young Mages are rubbing off on me."  
  
* * *  
  
Garnet didn't like Mikoto. It wasn't something she could really explain. Yes, the only female 'Angel of Death' had been the one to originally plant the seeds of doubt in Zidane's mind when they were in Bran Bal, but she had only been doing what she was told.  
  
However, the Genome had this uncanny ability of knowing things before they happened that just made the young Queen distrust her. So it didn't surprise Garnet to find Mikoto waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought you'd come" Mikoto said to the group facing her, as Varon walked away. From the group that had met at the hideout, only Baku and every non- Tantalus member had flown.  
  
"You bet we did" Eiko huffed, hands on hips. "You know something about Zidane so spill!"  
  
Mikoto stayed calm, and almost emotionless.  
  
"Yes, I do know what is happening. However Zidane did ask me to keep it a secret."  
  
Baku shook his head. "Relax, we know about that merge thing. We just need to know where the punk went."  
  
Mikoto had not been expecting that, and stumbled, shock clearly evident on her usually expressionless face. She quickly recovered.  
  
"May I ask how? Zidane seemed quite adamant about keeping it from you."  
  
Armarant grunted from the back. "I overheard him talking to a bartender about it. The monkey can't hold his alcohol and his tongue at the same time."  
  
Mikoto nodded in understanding. "So what is it you need to know from me?"  
  
Garnet stepped forward. "He's disappeared. We don't know where he went."  
  
"We thought that you might have known" Freya added.  
  
Mikoto nodded again, and looked up at the sky, apparently listening for something. After a few minutes, her ears pricked up.  
  
"Look."  
  
The group looked at each other, then stared up at the sky. It wasn't long before a large white creature blocked out the sky, and flew over the village.  
  
Beatrix gasped, mainly in surprise. "That was a Silver Dragon!" she claimed.  
  
Mikoto turned to face them again. "Yes. One of the 'Ultimate Angel's' special traits, is the ability to summon Silver Dragon's. At the moment, Zidane is calling them from all over Gaia. I have been seeing them all morning. From the direction they are flying in, I believe they are heading . . . "  
  
"The Iifa Tree!" Eiko claimed.  
  
"Not again" Steiner moaned. "Didn't we have to go through an army of Silver Dragons at the Iifa Tree with Kuja as well?"  
  
"Not up to the challenge Rusty?" Baku mocked.  
  
"Of course I am!" Steiner exclaimed.  
  
"It can't be that bad" Garnet mused. "Zidane wouldn't set an army of Dragons on us."  
  
"You forget one thing Queen Alexandros."  
  
Garnet turned back to Mikoto.  
  
"Zidane may not be Zidane any more. "To complete the merge, a battle between the minds must ensue. If Kuja won, it would be his mind in power, with some of Zidane's stronger traits replacing his own, like his sense of humour. But Kuja may have no problem with 'setting an army of Dragons' on you."  
  
"Wonderful!" Baku moaned.  
  
Garnet frowned. "We'll just have to risk it. I'm not going to leave Zidane, no matter what's happened to him."  
  
"Yes, we are his friends. We will stand by him," Freya added.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked. At their nods, she gave a brief smile.  
  
"Then I will accompany you."  
  
* * *  
  
The pilot gulped as a Silver Dragon flew past, overtaking the Red Rose, just a little too close for comfort. In the distance, the Iifa Tree was coming into view.  
  
"W-we'll reach the Iifa Tree in a few minutes Captain" he stuttered.  
  
"Good" Steiner stated. "Beatrix and I will inform the others."  
  
The Pilot saluted as the two walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Freya walked out on deck, and instantly spotted her target. Armarant was leaning over a railing, staring at the Iifa Tree that was getting ever closer.  
  
"What do you want" Armarant muttered, as Freya joined him. "I've been meaning to ask you" she answered. "Why did you come to us. Why did you tell everyone about the merge? You usually try to avoid all of us."  
  
Armarant snorted. "No reason. I was planning on blackmailing the monkey, but he disappeared before I could do anything."  
  
Freya shook her head. "I don't believe that. Try again."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"If that was true, you wouldn't have invited me to come to the Hideout to explain."  
  
Armarant growled. "Fine, I told Lani, and she guilted me into it. Happy?"  
  
"Just one more question" Freya said. "If it was just a favour for Lani, why are you here right now? Perhaps you actually consider Zidane a friend?"  
  
Armarant turned to the Burmecian, eyebrows raised beneath his hair. "Friend? Hah! I just want to see how much stronger he really is now."  
  
"Whatever you say" Freya finished, smiling, as Beatrix ran up to them.  
  
"Lady Freya, Armarant, the Red Rose is about to land. Please be ready."  
  
With that, the three ran to the control room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh boy . . . " Eiko gulped.  
  
Beatrix nodded in agreement. "That's a lot of Dragons."  
  
"You can say that again" Baku muttered.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. In front of them was the dormant Iifa Tree, although it wasn't very dormant now. Every branch was laden with Silver Dragons of all ages. The vines that spread out were filled with Silver Dragons prowling along the makeshift paths, and two were merely sitting a few metres in front of the group, blocking the vine they had planned to use to get in.  
  
"I don't think they're going to let us in without a fight" Freya decided, watching the thousands of eyes watch them carefully.  
  
Mikoto walked a little ways ahead, standing straight in front of the Silver Dragons. The two tensed, but didn't attack. When she tried to walk to the vine, one snorted, and moved to attack. The Genome quickly stepped back, and the Dragon sat down again.  
  
"Zidane must be down where Soul Cage used to reside" she stated. "From the way the Silver Dragons acted, I believe Zidane must be in control"  
  
"How can you be sure?" Eiko asked.  
  
"They only attack when you approach the tree, rather than attack us even as we retreat. It's as if they don't want to cause too much harm to us. However, like Freya said, they still will not let us in without a fight."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Armarant asked.  
  
Mikoto stared at the Tree. "We all run for it. Two stay back here to keep these two from attacking the rest, and the others keep running. If others try to stop us, someone will keep them distracted. Once someone has reached inside, everyone retreats to the edge. They shouldn't stop us if we try to leave. Then we can try again, and again, until enough of us are inside."  
  
"That's one half baked plan" Baku commented. "But hey, let's do it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Beatrix unsheathed her sword. "I'll take on these two my Queen. You all must get to Sir Zidane's aid."  
  
"Thank you Beatrix" Garnet replied, as the woman raced towards the two Dragons. As the beasts reared up, the group dashed along the vines, ignoring the cries coming from the high branches.  
  
* * *  
  
The group had barely reached the first turn in the vine when another Silver Dragon jumped up from underneath the vines. Not even thinking, Freya took her spear, and jumped into the air, ready to strike.  
  
"Keep going!" she ordered, aiming at the Dragon as the group kept running.  
  
Realising that speed was the key, both Eiko and Garnet immediately cast Haste on the group as quickly as possible. Mikoto caught on, and cast Haste herself. The added speed appeared to help, as they reached halfway to the entrance before two more flew in their way.  
  
"My turn" Armarant growled, claws up.  
  
"Not alone!" Eiko shouted, as the rest of them stared at the unlikely duo.  
  
"I don't need a child's help," Armarant snapped.  
  
"Well you're getting it" Eiko snapped back, then shouted at the group. "Hey, pick up the pace!"  
  
That snapped everyone back into reality, and raced off, not looking back.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're almost there!" Garnet shouted. Thirty seconds more and . . .  
  
Suddenly, a Silver Dragon jumped from a nearby vine, and another flew down.  
  
"Note to self, never say that again" Garnet muttered.  
  
Baku turned to Steiner. "Hey, you ready to take these two on Rusty?"  
  
"Hah! Certainly, if you think that pathetic excuse for a sword can handle it. My Queen, Miss Mikoto, we will distract these beasts."  
  
"Come!" Mikoto shouted, grabbing Garnet's arm.  
  
* * *  
  
As they neared the entrance, both eyes widened. A strange door was slowly descending on the gap.  
  
"How?" Mikoto asked as they ran. "The Iifa Tree has no power left."  
  
Just then, yet another Silver Dragon flew down, blocking their way. Garnet glanced a look at the door only a few metres away. It was almost closed.  
  
"Keep going!" Mikoto hissed. "If no one else, you must get to him."  
  
Understanding, Garnet bolted as Mikoto prepared to cast Holy. She fell to the ground, and rolled into the small gap left, as the door thudded shut. When the door was obviously shut, Mikoto turned tail, and ran down the vines. She had been right; the Dragons didn't stop her.  
  
* * *  
  
She reached the group, and quickly helped Eiko with Curaga's. Distracting the creatures had not been easy for those who had stopped early in the run.  
  
"Shall we try that again?" Freya asked. "It seemed to work."  
  
Mikoto shook her head. "I think it worked too well. I don't know how, but Zidane must have realised we would reach the entrance, and it's been blocked. We can't get in, and Garnet can't get out. At least not without Zidane removing the block.  
  
"So it's all up to Dagger huh?" Baku asked.  
  
Mikoto merely nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Garnet dusted herself down, and looked around. The Iifa Tree hadn't changed that much, but something was different. It seemed less . . . alive, than before. Not that that was a bad thing considering what the Iifa Tree's purpose was. But it did make her wonder how the door had closed.  
  
"I'll worry about it later" she whispered, and walked down the winding path. "I'm coming Zidane . . . "  
  
.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hah! Planned to use today to re-edit Guardian, and what do I do? I write this (not that any of you will be complaining). If my plan is right, there are only two more chapters to go. Hopefully they'll be up soon!  
  
R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Inheritance  
  
Well Eika, I honestly didn't put too much thought into it. But I think Mikoto would stay female no matter who was in control. However, I think she'd stay in control because I can't see Zidane fighting her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Whether it was thanks to the lack of mist, or unseen help by Zidane, Garnet encountered no monsters on her walk into the Iifa Tree. Something she was very grateful about, she didn't really want to take on some on the creatures that used to encounter the tree on her own.  
  
* * *  
  
The lift they had used to go down into the tree so long ago was gone, and the hole merely fell into darkness. Remembering the ride had not seemed too long the last time; she took a deep breath, and jumped right in.  
  
* * *  
  
The Queen winced as she hit the ground, quickly casting Curaga as she stood up.  
  
"I really hope I don't have to go back up that way" she muttered, staring up at the gloomy circle in the roof. "I don't think Float would go high enough."  
  
Brushing off her worries, she looked all around her. Fortunately, the flowers blooming inside the Iifa Tree were still glowing, the twisting road was still clear enough to be seen. From beneath, she thought she heard a dull roar.  
  
"I coming Zidane. Whether you like it or not" she shouted, and started running.  
  
* * *  
  
"We can't just stand here!" Steiner shouted. "We have to go help her Highness!" Mikoto shook her head. "That is not possible. The Dragon's will not even let us near it. Look, they keep flying down."  
  
Sure enough, every minute or so, two more Dragons would fly from the branches and land on the vines. The roots were a swarming pile of Dragons.  
  
"They're pretty damn insistent about keeping us out" Baku commented. "I hate to say this but I think Dagger's on her own."  
  
The rest could only nod as more Dragons flew down, eyeing them with distrust.  
  
* * *  
  
" . . . I don't think I thought this part through . . . " Garnet trailed off as she stared down into the deepest part of the tree. The room was less green than the last time she'd been there, but the huge trunk with the leaf lift were still there. The only problem was, that without power to the tree, the lift wasn't working . . .  
  
She walked away from the edge, her head down in thought.  
  
"Come on Garnet, you can do this. How can you get down there without breaking your neck? Float? No, even Float has its limits."  
  
Just then, an idea brushed against the back of her mind. She grabbed it, and immediately started searching for a specific jewel.  
  
'I've never summoned outside a battle before' she thought to herself, pulling a Peridot from her Inventory. 'But maybe one of them can get me down there. Ark would be best, but it's too big. Besides, Ramuh's the only one who's ever spoken to me before. I just hope this works.'  
  
She clutched the jewel to her chest and concentrated, rather than on the summoning, on Ramuh's spirit. When she opened her eyes, she nearly shouted in joy at the hazy image before her.  
  
Ramuh didn't seem nearly as happy.  
  
"Why have you summoned me?" he asked. "Where is my foe?"  
  
That calmed Garnet down, and she immediately launched into her plea.  
  
"Please, I didn't know who else to ask" she started. "I have to get to the bottom of this tree. I have to reach Zidane, but there's no power for the lift."  
  
"So you want me to carry you down?" The Eidolon seemed slightly amused at that.  
  
Garnet forced herself to look more submissive. "Please. I need to help him. I'll never ask for something like this again."  
  
The Eidolon didn't answer at first, and Garnet was certain he would deny her unusual request. But luck was on her side, as his voice finally answered.  
  
"The Genome is strong, and smarter than most give him credit for" he stated. "But I sense there is much turmoil in his heart. Take my hand."  
  
Garnet smiled, and reached out for the outstretched hand. Seconds later, the Eidolon was carrying his mistress down into the bowels of the Iifa Tree.  
  
* * *  
  
Ramuh disappeared the second Garnet's feet touched the ground. Even so, she whispered a silent thank you to the Eidolon.  
  
The harp no longer glittered, and the room was duller than the last time she'd set foot here. But yet, some of the substance mist was made from still lay on the ground, looking eerily beautiful. However, there was no sign of Zidane.  
  
She walked down the steps, and moved closer to the area they had fought Soul Cage.  
  
"Zidane!" she shouted, and was rewarded with a reaction. Not one she had been after however.  
  
"Grahh!" echoed through the chamber, as a Silver Dragon flew up from the bottom of the harp, and landed on the same floor as Garnet. Instinctively, she walked backwards, but tripped on the uneven ground, letting her staff fall from her hands as the creature pulled in for the attack. Almost defenceless, Garnet could only put her hands in front as a shield as the Dragon neared her.  
  
"Silgis!" a voice shouted down, full of anger, although Garnet was sure she could sense some fear in the outburst."  
  
Whoever it was, the voice had an immediate response on the Dragon. It quickly reared back, and sat on the edge of the ledge submissively. Garnet looked around, searching for the location of the voice. Finally, she looked up; to see a figure crouched on the strange spiral the leaf used to go down. How she had missed him when travelling down surpassed her.  
  
Realising the Queen was staring at him, the figure visibly sighed, and jumped from his post, falling and landing from a height Garnet was sure could have killed lesser men. But as he left his crouch, he kept his back to her.  
  
"Zidane . . .?" Garnet whispered.  
  
The figure's hands clenched into fists, and taking a deep breath, he turned round. Garnet had to blink twice to make sure the figure in front of her was real.  
  
His body was mainly shrouded in a blue jacket, but it was his face that caught her eye. His blonde hair was now a mess of feathery, silver locks, his eyes, normally twinkling at the smallest thing, were darker, filled fear and hatred at himself. His face hadn't changed, but as Garnet looked at him, she could truly see the brother's resemblance; they had the same face.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
That snapped Garnet from her trance. "We went to Mikoto. She said she'd spotted the Silver Dragons coming this way."  
  
"So she told you. I should have known she wouldn't keep it to herself."  
  
Garnet tried to take a step forward, but stopped when Zidane stepped back, and Silgis stood up. Zidane turned his back to her, and walked closer to the Dragon.  
  
"Actually, Mikoto didn't tell us. Armarant did."  
  
Zidane turned his head, his face filled with confusion.  
  
"Armarant?"  
  
Garnet smiled sadly. "He overheard you talking to the barman in Lindblum."  
  
Zidane cursed himself. He'd been an idiot to pour his problems onto Bobo. Who'd have guessed Armarant would have been there? Let alone that he'd gone and told the others.  
  
Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard Silgis growl softly. He turned round slightly to see Garnet had taken advantage of his thinking and walked up to him.  
  
"Zidane, please. We just want to help" she urged. "Stop thinking you have to suffer alone."  
  
Zidane's hands clenched again, and he jerked away from Garnet's hand.  
  
"Zidane . . . "  
  
"I'm not Zidane!" he interrupted, shouting and shaking his head. "Zidane's gone. I'm just a mix of emotions taken from two manufactured life forms that's been thrown together. He's just as dead as Kuja is!"  
  
"I don't believe that!" Garnet shouted back. "Maybe things are slightly different now, but you're still Zidane. Nothing can change that. The only one who can't see that is you!"  
  
Angrily, Zidane gestured to Silgis. "Can Zidane summon Dragons?" he asked. "Can Zidane use Holy? Oh and can, no wait, would Zidane willingly use mist?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Zidane looked away. "I had to use Mist to close that stupid door. And I'll have to use it again to let you out. I know Mist is souls, but I don't care. Tell me, does that sound like Zidane? Does it!"  
  
Garnet stayed silent.  
  
Zidane walked to the edge, and looked down at the harp. "I'll have Silgis fly you back up. The door will be open when you get there."  
  
Garnet walked up to him. "One more thing . . . "  
  
Zidane turned to face Dagger. "Wha-"  
  
*FWAP*  
  
Zidane blinked in shock, a hand going to his red cheek whilst Silgis roared in outrage. Dagger had slapped him. Dagger had actually slapped him.  
  
Garnet's eyes were holding back tears.  
  
"Zidane" she started. "I came to find and help the man I fell in love with all that time ago. And it hurts me to say this, but you're not him. Not because you used mist, but because you're giving in. You said yourself that you and Kuja were a lot alike, that you might have done the same in his shoes. But when it became more obvious, you run and hide.  
  
"Dagger I . . . "  
  
"Zidane, you're giving him another chance at life. Giving him the chance to undo what he did. Don't you think Kuja would want that?"  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"I'm not finished. You say you aren't Zidane any more, so why outside, did you just send the Dragons to defend, not attack. I would have thought anyone trying to keep people away would have just attacked. You didn't attack us, because you didn't want to hurt us. Am I wrong?"  
  
" . . . No."  
  
Garnet smiled, and took his hands like she had on the Theatre Ship when they had both introduced themselves. "And what about me? And the others? Those memories aren't yours. Just because you have the knife that killed a hundred men, doesn't mean you killed them. A memory can't hurt you, no matter how hard they are to watch or feel."  
  
"But it's not just the memories! The feelings, the clashes between the two of us. I'm not even too sure of my own emotions just now."  
  
It was then Garnet knew exactly what she had to do. She stepped closer to Zidane, put her arms around her neck, and kissed him deeply. Shocked at first, Zidane stumbled slightly, before putting his own hands on her shoulders and returning the kiss.  
  
When they broke away, Garnet opened her eyes and smiled. "Tell me, did that feel right?"  
  
Zidane sighed, looking away.  
  
"I've been a right idiot, haven't I?"  
  
Garnet laughed softly. "Not an idiot, just confused and afraid."  
  
"I guess Cinna wins the betting pool."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"He was the only one who bet you'd kiss me first."  
  
Garnet shook her head. "You're back all right. Just, promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you won't keep closing up when something happens to you. Everyone always wants to help, just like you're always willing to help us."  
  
Zidane smiled. "Only if you promise me something."  
  
"?"  
  
"If I ever start wearing make up, you will kill me."  
  
Garnet shook her head and held his arm, her head resting slightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Deal."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! They're going away!"  
  
At Eiko's exclamation, every pair of eyes locked on the Iifa Tree. Sure enough, one by one, the Silver Dragons were flying into the distance, as if knowing they weren't needed any more.  
  
Mikoto gave another rare smile. "I knew you could do it Garnet" she whispered, as she spotted the door crashing down to reveal a Silver Dragon, that immediately flew up into the sky, two small colourful figures on its back.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone took a step back as the Dragon landed. But relaxed as Garnet and Zidane both descended on a claw. After that, silence fell on the group, as they stared at the new 'Zidane'. Zidane merely kept his eyes to the ground.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Baku who made the first sound.  
  
"GWAH HAH HAH!"  
  
Zidane's eye's snapped up. "What's so funny Boss?"  
  
"Just realising that we don't need to replace Ruby anymore" he snorted. "With those locks you look more female than she does!"  
  
"You take that back!" Zidane threatened, but with a grin on his face.  
  
With the tension broken, everyone relaxed. Mikoto ignored her brother at first, and walked up to Garnet.  
  
"I knew you could do it" she complimented.  
  
Garnet smiled. "Thank you. It wasn't easy."  
  
"How did you convince him?" Freya asked.  
  
Zidane smiled slightly. "Let's just say my friend Cinna is a good 2,000 gil richer.  
  
* * *  
  
Only Garnet and Zidane knew why that comment sent Baku chortling to the ground.  
  
.  
  
Epilogue to follow . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Just the epilogue and then Inheritance has finally ended. Whether or not this chapter was worth the wait I do not know. I pretty much let it go with the flow. I hope you could believe what was happening. Epilogue should be up tomorrow . . .  
  
R&R! 


	11. Epilogue

Inheritance: Epilogue  
  
(crawling out from Eika's awards) Well its over. Inheritance, my first 'angst' fic, is complete. I didn't have as much fun as I thought I would with this one, and this chapter was INSANELY HARD to write, but I'm still pretty proud of it. I don't have plans to do another FF9 fic for a while. I might not do another fanfiction during the summer, so that I can work on originals. But if I do, it'll be a crossover. A little something called Rat Race: Final Fantasy Style. I don't think it takes a genius to figure out what's going to happen ^_^.  
  
And now the unavoidable advertising. If you liked this, then you'll probably like my original, Guardian. Please check it out! (I know some of you have but it doesn't hurt to ask^_^)  
  
NOTE: okay, something seriously went wrong when I tried to upload this. It was because of the address so I can't put it here. But just search for Luki Dimension in fictionpress and you can find it. Sorry!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6 years later . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane smiled as the Theatre Ship slowly came into view. He was leaning on the balcony the Royal Family used when watching plays. Despite popular belief, it was his favourite part of the castle; he could see everything from here. In his pocket, he fingered a small box.  
  
* * *  
  
A lot had happened since the merge had completed, and Garnet had come to his rescue. When he looked back at his actions, he could only shake his head in disbelief at his stupidity. If Garnet hadn't managed to get in at the last moment, he'd probably still be hiding in that Tree. Now, he was known to joke about the merge with everyone, especially Garnet.  
  
* * *  
  
Yes, Garnet. The Queen of Alexandria was barely ever called Dagger any more. It was her own decision. Dagger was an alias of freedom, Queen Garnet was responsibility. Everyone had agreed, and Dagger was a name reserved strictly for outside castles and nobility.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone else was doing fine. Sir Fratley was still recovering from the unknown incident that caused his amnesia. But Freya was always there for him, helping him remember. Freya had once said, "To be forgotten is worth that death." She later confided to Zidane that she knew now, that she could never be forgotten. Not after the story of the Crystal.  
  
* * *  
  
He hadn't seen Armarant in some time. He hadn't been at the last reunion. However, Marcus had told him he'd spotted a green skinned man in Treno, a busty dark skinned woman with a large axe at his side. With the reward off his head, Armarant could quite easily be in the day-less town.  
  
* * *  
  
As for Eiko? Living in Lindblum with Cid and Hilda had definitely tamed her some. She'd be turning fourteen this year, and Zidane could tell she was going to be a real looker. She was already turning heads, especially when she traded her dungarees for dresses. Her fiery temper was also slowly becoming extinct, although every now and then, the cry of 'Madeen!' could still be heard in the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Quina was still at the castle, cooking to his hearts content. Every now and then, an Oglop or a frog would somehow make its way into the food, always reminding everyone of the Qu's presence.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane cracked a smile when he remembered Steiner. Six months after Zidane's return, Steiner had taken the plunge, and asked Beatrix to marry him. Nobody was surprised when Beatrix said yes, except maybe Steiner himself. They had a kid now, a boy with Beatrix's brown hair and attitude, and Steiner's loyalty and short-temper. Aston Steiner must have been five about now, and without fail, Zidane ended up taking care of him whenever he was at the castle. Although that might change soon, once Steiner found out that Aston now knew how to pick pockets like an expert.  
  
* * *  
  
His sister was still living at Black Mage Village. The Genome's had make great progress, and it was sometimes hard to tell one from a blonde Gaian. With the new Mages, and the Genomes wanting families of their own, some had started migrating to different parts of the world. Mikoto had wanted none of that, and was still as quiet and serious as always. But she'd made it her business to help educating the young Mages, who somewhere along the lines, had given her the name 'Aunt Mikoto'.  
  
* * *  
  
The Silver Dragons had taken some getting used to. If Zidane woke up screaming from a nightmare, wherever he was suddenly become overrun with the creatures. Mikoto had taught him some form of mental block, which worked on all but Silgis. The loyal creature was never too far away, always ready to fly him anywhere the minute he left the city, whether Zidane had called him or not. It was rather humorous to race him against the airships, especially when Silgis won more than half of the time. It drove Cid nuts.  
  
* * *  
  
As the Theatre Ship (New and improved version 15, that can beat Silver Dragons to a pulp! Cid claimed) neared the castle, Zidane thought he could see someone waving from the cockpit. He raised his own hand, smiling, just in case there really was someone.  
  
* * *  
  
Tantalus was still going strong. Benero and Zenero had left, joining Genero in some unknown location, and it was rumoured Blank was going to join Ruby at her Mini Theatre, but there were several new members. One in particular, was a girl that Marcus, by 'sheer coincidence' he claimed, kept messing up his lines around. Zidane had stayed on as long as he could, but a year ago, at some fuzzy point in time, had moved into Alexandria Castle. He stayed in contact with Boss and the others as much as possible, but everyone knew Baku's protégé wouldn't be coming back.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're almost here?"  
  
Zidane turned at the voice. Garnet, already in a white gown was walking to him.  
  
"This is the first time Tantalus will perform here, when you haven't been in it," she said. "Or have you something planned?"  
  
Zidane laughed. "No. Perfectly normal performance this time. I promise. Is everyone here?"  
  
Garnet thought back. "I think so, even Armarant's made an appearance."  
  
"Nice to know he hasn't forgotten us."  
  
Garnet frowned, staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem nervous."  
  
Her eyes glinted wickedly. "You haven't been wearing make up have you?"  
  
Zidane laughed, using one hand to brush back his hair. He'd kept it at the length Kuja had, but tied back. "No! Just happy to see everyone. By the way, do I have to wear this?"  
  
He gestured to the suit. Blue with a gold rope trim and decoration. "I feel like a sidekick in a bad play."  
  
Garnet smiled, hooking his arm with her own. "I think it suits you. And we cant have the Queens boyfriend going around in rags now can we?"  
  
"I don't walk around in rags" he protested. "I do have some taste."  
  
"Before or after the merge?"  
  
"Before. At least I didn't inherit his love of minimalist clothing."  
  
Garnet's eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't have complained" she replied.  
  
"Oh, boy, I really have corrupted you."  
  
"Come on, let's go see everyone."  
  
"Just a sec."  
  
* * *  
  
As Garnet left the balcony, Zidane lifted out the small box. With the money coming from the Auction House, and the valuables in the Desert Palace, he might have been able to afford a much better ring. However, every gil used in buying the piece of jewellery was gained by himself, whether it was fighting monsters or from jobs around the city. It was his way of showing how much Garnet meant to him.  
  
* * *  
  
On the trip back from the Iifa Tree, he'd thought of proposing to her that year. But he'd kept his tongue. They were both still too young, with too much they had to do. Zidane was still too much of a free spirit, and Garnet was still getting used to ruling. Now, after everything they had been through, Zidane was ready to ask.  
  
* * *  
  
The 'Ultimate' Angel of Death took one last look at the sky, slowly turning indigo, and started walking after his love.  
  
.  
  
The End.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, before anyone asks, Aston is the name I gave Steiner in my first FF9 game. And the bit about Silver Dragons? Don't tell me you can't see Zidane racing airships on a Dragon!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you liked the epilogue . . .  
  
Dagger  
  
Kuja  
  
Ravyn Crescent (read her fic!)  
  
Dessa Rhiannon  
  
Eika (Following Your Own, Read it!)  
  
Steeple333  
  
Kitty  
  
Aquarius-Gal  
  
Girl with too many aliasses  
  
Eiko Makimachi  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Sky  
  
Mip the Demon Fox (she didn't fall for it ^_^)  
  
CuteMooglez (I have a confession. I gained some inspiration for this when I read Who Wants To Live Forever?)  
  
TenshiNoAkuma  
  
Epitaph-Dragoness  
  
Laine  
  
Save-the-Queen  
  
FlameRiver  
  
Kd Zeal  
  
Tobu Ishi  
  
Erin Tribal  
  
Misunderstood  
  
Kingpin (100th Reviewer!)  
  
Zero Tribal  
  
Yami-chan  
  
Black Magician Girl  
  
Dee  
  
Shinimegami (love the name!)  
  
ominix  
  
Plz  
  
Angelus  
  
Celeste-Keyblade-Master  
  
kingleby  
  
Tug AND Koyoko Mei  
  
Dark Ice Dragon  
  
ShiAne  
  
Insomniac  
  
ThingBling (aw thanks ^_^)  
  
SunDiamond  
  
Elendil Star-Lover  
  
R&R! 


End file.
